Отсылки
Отсылки к предыдущим частям игры — довольно часто явление во вселенной Нэнси Дрю. Секреты могут убивать Другое *На школьных досках объявлений висят постеры «Зова вампира» (ориг. «Vampire Diaries», «Дневники вампира») — одной из первых игр, выпущенных Her Interactive. Диск с ней можно найти на втором этаже библиотеки, на одном из столов. *На некоторых досках объявлений есть упоминания «МакКензи и Ко» – также одной из первых игр Her Interactive. *В библиотеке хранятся книги «Зов вампира: За кулисами», «История Her Interactive и создания Нэнси Дрю» за авторством Меган Гейзер (директор Her Interactive на момент выхода игры) и «Кто верит?» за авторством Кэролайн Кин (псевдоним, под которым авторы-призраки пишут книги о Нэнси Дрю). *Некоторые композиции, проигрываемые музыкальным аппаратом в кафе, изначально звучали в игре «Дневники вампира». Опасность за каждым углом Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *У Лилиан есть кружка с надписью Her Interactive. Логотип компании также изображен на визитке Тери Гайме (англ. «Ms. Teri Gaime», искаженное «Mystery game», «игра-квест»), на одной из карточек в кошельке Дилана и на скейтборде в реквизиторской. *На съемочной площадке можно увидеть оранжевые обои, похожие на те, которыми обклеена комната в доме тети Элоизы («Секреты могут убивать»). Упоминания персонажей *Дома у Мэтти лежит журнал с фото Линды Пенвеллин, как мы позже узнаем из игры «Проклятье поместья Блэкмур». *На стене офиса Дилана висит то же фото Линды. *Нэнси может представиться Брендой Карлтон. Имя взято из книг о Нэнси Дрю. Позднее этот персонаж появится в игре «Сгоревшее алиби». *В еженедельнике Лилиан записано напоминание о встрече с неким Сэмом Торнтоном. Фамилия Торнтон взята из книг, но потом встретится в игре «Призрак усадьбы Торнтон». Другие расследования *На компьютере, в Корзине учетной записи Милли, можно найти сценарий, в котором упоминается поместье Блэкмур. Другое *Книга Лилиан «Об управлении гневом» на самом деле не об управлении гневом, а о Нэнси Дрю. *На одном из дорожных знаков в реквизиторской изображен силуэт Нэнси. *В реквизиторской в почтовом ящике лежит письмо, в котором упоминаются книги серии Нэнси Дрю, такие как «Тайна сапфира с пауком» и др. *В кабинете Лилиан висит постер «Зова вампира». Там же, на одной из полок в шкафу, лежат диски с этой игрой и игрой «МакКензи и Ко». Призрак в гостинице Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *У Роуз есть кружка с логотипом Her Interactive. *Издателем книги «Предсказатель судьбы: для популярности в бизнесе» из комнаты Эбби указана компания Her Interactive. *Огнетушитель из шкафчика в гостиной стоит на таком же телефонном справочнике, что был в игре «Секреты могут убивать». *У Эбби в комнате лежит такой же CD-диск «Высшее общество», как был и у Рика Арлена («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В комнате Эбби лежат маракасы, идентичные тем, что Лилиан Вайс взяла в реквизиторской («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Косметика, стоящая на тумбочке Эбби (спреи, губная помада и т.д.), полностью повторяет косметику Мэтти Дженсен («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Пальто Эбби такое же, как у Мэтти Дженсен («Опасность за каждым углом»), только другого цвета. *Одна из картин в холле в точности повторяет ту, что мы видим на заднем плане при разговоре с Милли Страффорд («Опасность за каждым углом»). Нарисованный замок очень похож на замок Маллой («Привидение замка Маллой»). *Старинное радио из библиотеки встречалось в игре «Опасность за каждым углом». *В укрытии Чарли валяются пустые коробочки из-под китайской еды — такие же стояли на столе Дилана Пауэрза («Опасность за каждым углом»). Упоминания персонажей *В гостиной стоит свадебное фото тети Элоизы («Секреты могут убивать»). *В чемодане Луиса есть газетная вырезка и интервью Рика Арлена о событиях «Опасности за каждым углом». *В комнате Эбби лежит журнал с фотографией Линды Пенвеллин («Проклятья поместья Блэкмур») на обложке. Другое *В игре упоминается книга «Знак витых свечей» («The Sign of the Twisted Candles») о Нэнси Дрю. Сокровище королевской башни Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Символы из дневника Марии-Антуанетты совпадают с символами, украшающими меню игр № 1 – 15. *Печатная машина профессора Хочкисс очень похожа на печатную машинку Милли Страффорд («Опасность за каждым углом»). *На комоде Нэнси можно найти такое же мыло и баллончик, как в игре «Опасность за каждым углом». *Пальто профессора Хочкисс такое же, как у Мэтти Дженсен («Опасность за каждым углом») и Эбби Сайдерс («Призрак в гостинице»), только другого цвета. *На столе за стойкой Декстера лежит ежедневник и скотч, как у Лилиан Вайс («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В библиотеке стоит такая же арфа, как в реквизиторской в «Опасности за каждым углом». Упоминания персонажей *Лиза читает тот же журнал, что был у Мэтти и Эбби (с фотографией Линды Пенвеллин на обложке и интервью с Мэтти). Похищение в театре Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В женской гримерке стоят две кружки с логотипом Her Interactive. *У сломанного телефонного аппарата в холле лежит желтый телефонный справочник («Секреты могут убивать»). *Пропуск Майи такой же, как пропуск Нэнси на телестудию («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Рисунок на плакате, висящем в киноаппаратной, встречался на закладке из ящика стола Рика Арлена («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Коробки, радио, каску пожарного, гитару, арфу, голову лося, санки и шлем от скафандра из гримерной можно увидеть в реквизиторской и на съемочной площадке («Опасность за каждым углом»). *На шкатулке из сейфа такой же рисунок, как был на шкатулке Эбби Сайдерс («Призрак в гостинице»). Упоминания персонажей *В одной из газет упоминается Жак Бруно («Сокровище королевской башни»). В статье сказано, что лыжник отказался от участия в предстоящих соревнованиях. *Карикатуры, нарисованные Брэди, очень напоминают рисунки Санни Джуна, о котором игрок узнает лишь в следующем расследовании. *Симона предлагает взять Нэнси сценический псевдоним — Саманта Квик. С этим именем игрок встретится еще несколько раз в следующих расследованиях. Другие расследования *В конце игры в газете упоминается следующая игра серии – «Тайны алой руки». Тайна алой руки Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Картина из кабинета Джоанны появляется впоследствии в комнате Нэнси в играх № 14 – 16. *В номере Нэнси лежит желтый телефонный справочник – такой же, как в «Секреты могут убивать» и многих других играх. *У Джоанны такое же пальто, как у Мэтти Дженсен («Опасность за каждым углом»), Эбби Сайдерс («Призрак в гостинице») и профессора Хочкисс («Сокровище королевской башни»), только другого цвета. *Салфетки, чемоданы и подставка под чемодан, появляющиеся в игре, уже встречались в «Сокровище королевской башни». Упоминания персонажей *На крышке ноутбука Нэнси изображен Того. *В английской версии игры, когда Хенрик говорит о вазе с Нэнси, она упоминает и цитирует Николаса Фальконе («Похищение в театре»). *В именах спонсоров музея содержится очень много отсылок: **Стини Макграф – это имя будет написано на одном из надгробий в «Псах-призраках Лунного озера»; **Йоши Пиффэнпафф – аналогично предыдущему; **Маркиз дель Фальконе – отсылка к Николасу Фальконе («Похищение в театре»); **Панчи Лару (ориг. Punchy LaRue) – Панчи Лару озвучивала Бесс в игре «Похищение в театре». Позднее, уже в «Призраке Венеции», владелец клуба дает Нэнси такой сценический псевдоним (в русской версии игры имя было заменено на Клементину); **NDFan123 – ник одного из участников форума Her Interactive. Другие расследования *На одной из статуй в саду закреплена табличка, в которой сказано, что экспонат является подарком от замка Уикфорд («Сокровище королевской башни»). *На кружке Джоанны изображено лого игры «Клад семи кораблей». Другое *В своих записях Санни Джун упоминает сайт Her Interactive. Псы-призраки Лунного озера Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В колодце можно увидеть табличку, сообщающую о том, что он построен компанией «Кролмайстер». *На стенде за спиной рейнджера Эйкерса висит план съемочной площадки телестудии ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Канистру, стоящую за спиной Реда Нотта, и гитару из салуна можно найти в реквизиторской («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В убежище преступника можно найти коробочки из-под китайской еды («Опасность за каждым углом») и коробку из-под пиццы («Похищение в театре»). *Витраж в магазине Эмили такой же, как в гостинице «Золотая гардения» («Призрак в гостинице»). *В сарае стоят такие же лыжные ботинки, как были у профессора Хочкисс («Сокровище королевской башни»). *У Салли на столе лежат некоторые из вещей, которые были на прилавке у Николаса Фальконе («Похищение в театре»). *В магазине Эмили продаются фильмы (например, «Нео»), афиши которых можно увидеть в театре «Ройял Палладиум» («Похищение в театре»). *Также в магазине Эмили продается шоколад «Коко Крингл» («Тайна алой руки», многие др. игры серии). *На посылке от Вивиан наклеена марка с иероглифом майя («Тайна алой руки»). *В информационном центре на стенде справа от компьютера висит изображение поезда («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). Упоминания персонажей *Когда Нэнси звонит Вивиан Витмор второй раз, ее ожидает сюрприз – вместе с бывшей подругой Микки Малоуна на том конце провода окажется Анастасия Андропова («Похищение в театре»). *В старой газете со статьей о Микки Малоуне можно прочесть следующее объявление: «ЗАВТРА Чудеса Гарри Гудини (1874-1926)» («Похищение в театре»). *Ближе к концу расследования Нэнси находит журнал со статьей о Брэди Армстронге («Похищение в театре»). Другие расследования *Нэнси находит журнал об НЛО, что является отсылкой к «Тайне алой руки». Другое *В своем ноутбуке Нэнси ссылается на сайт Her Interactive. Заколдованная карусель Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *На столе у Джой лежит желтый телефонный справочник («Секреты могут убивать»). *В номере Нэнси стоит салфеточница из «Сокровища королевской башни». *На блокноте, в котором Нэнси пишет Джой записку, изображена одна из собак Микки Малоуна («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). Упоминания персонажей *Починив считыватель пропусков у американских горок или автомат «Сбей моллюска», можно прочитать заметки некого Ника Ф. Во второй заметке также употребляется одна из фраз, которую часто повторял Николас Фальконе («Похищение в театре»). *У Эллиота на рабочем месте висит картина Поппи Дада. Он также упоминает, что они встречались («Тайна алой руки»). Другие расследования *На двери запасного выхода с американских горок остался отпечаток алой руки («Тайна алой руки»). Туманы острова Лжи Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *На столе в маяке лежит шоколад «Коко Крингл», а в холодильнике на яхте Кейт стоит мороженное, произведенное этой же компанией. *В чемодане Нэнси лежит приглашение на выставку «Восстановленная керамика Чако» в музее Бич Хилл и журнал со статьей «Храмы майя использовались пришельцами как посадочные площадки» («Тайна алой руки»), а также фишки из игровых автоматов («Заколдованная карусель»). *Когда Нэнси ищет на пляже устриц, она может наткнуться на собачий бисквит с надписью, упоминающей о Микки Малоуне («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). *На календаре на яхте Кейт и на календаре в маяке изображены псы Микки Малоуна («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). Другие расследования *Ища устриц, Нэнси произносит фразы из других игр серии. *Ингрид Кори настоятельно рекомендовала Нэнси употреблять в пищу арахисовое масло, и в этом расследовании девушка может последовать совету, ведь угощение есть в холодильнике на яхте Кейт («Заколдованная карусель»). *На знаке «Не входить» у входа в маяк есть красный отпечаток руки («Тайна алой руки»). *В чемодане Нэнси можно увидеть футболку с лошадью, которая отсылает нас к следующей игре серии («Тайна ранчо Теней»). Эта футболка еще неоднократно будет встречаться игроку в последующих расследованиях. Другое *Если присмотреться к силуэтам контрабандистов, когда они хватают Нэнси, в них можно узнать силуэты Кэти, Энди и Холта, хотя, конечно, никто из них на самом деле там не появляется. Тайна ранчо Теней Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Из вещей Тэкса выпадает шоколад «Коко Крингл». *На карте Сэма есть такие географические объекты, как пик Разерфорда (Пруденс Разерфорд) и гора Крингл (Шоколад "Коко Крингл"). *Духовка Сэма сделана компанией «Кролмайстер». *На книжной полке Райли стоят книги, которые Нэнси раскладывала на яхте Кейт Файрстоун («Туманы острова Лжи»). Также можно заметить книгу Перселл|[Берты Перселл] («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье») и книгу «Ужас моря» — так же называется аттракцион в «Заколдованной карусели». *На одном из столиков стоит старинное радио, как в реквизиторской студии ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»). *На столе можно найти такую же газету, как лежала на чердаке гостиницы «Золотая гардения» («Призрак в гостинце»). *На ранчо можно видеть небольшую статуэтку лошади, за основу которой взят скелет морского змея из игры «Туманы острова Лжи». Другие расследования *На холодильнике остался отпечаток руки («Тайна алой руки»). Проклятье поместья Блэкмур Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *На стенах поместья можно заметить несколько картин, встречавшихся в «Золотой гардении» («Призрак в гостинице»). *Статуэтка дракона похожа на статуэтку из «Золотой гардении» («Призрак в гостинице»). *У Джейн в комнате стоит такая же вазочка с конфетами, как у Декстера Игана («Сокровище королевской башни»). *Компьютер Найджела такой же, как у Ингрид Кори («Заколдованная карусель»). *Многие настольные игры Джейн уже встречались в других расследованиях или отсылают к ним, например, «Бул» («Тайна алой руки»), игра с петроглифами («Тайна ранчо Теней»). *У миссис Дрейк есть горшок для растений с рисунками майя («Тайна алой руки»). *Брошь автомата Бетти похожа на кольцо, которое Дейв Грегори получил от своей прабабушки Элли («Тайна ранчо Теней»). Упоминания персонажей *Джейн является большой поклонницей Брэди Армстронга («Похищение в театре»). В ее комнате есть его фото, она несколько раз о не упоминает в разговорах с Нэнси. Другие расследования *У Найджела на рабочем столе компьютера фоновым рисунком установлено фото, на котором он стоит в одном из коридоров замка Уикфорд («Сокровище королевской башни»). *В мемуарах Найджела упоминается призрачная лошадь («Тайна ранчо Теней»). Секрет старинных часов Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В городе можно найти офис компании «Кролмайстер». *Швейная машинка Эмили такая же, как стояла на чердаке гостиницы «Золотая гардения» («Призрак в гостинице»). Стул из комнаты девушки также встречался в этой игре. *В игре можно увидеть плакат с лошадьми из «Заколдованной карусели» и одну из лошадей. *На календаре в доме Джошуа изображены псы Микки Малоуна («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). Точно такой же календарь был у Кейт Файрстоун («Туманы острова Лжи»). *Возле телефона на стене слева внизу изображен петроглиф («Тайна ранчо Теней»). Упоминания персонажей *В доме у Топема висит портрет Гарри Гудини («Похищение в театре»). Другие расследования *У Эмили есть запись инструментальной версии «Баллады Бриджетт» («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»). Она же звучит, когда Нэнси находит тайный проход. Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В шкафчике с куклами Камиллы, в одном из нижних ящиков стоит шкатулка с таким же рисунком, как была у Эбби Сайдерс («Призрак в гостинице»). *Фрэнк готовит еду, используя такое же арахисовое масло, как было на яхте Кейт Файрстоун («Туманы острова Лжи»). Упоминания персонажей *Нэнси встречает Берту Перселл, с которой раньше общалась по телефону («Тайна ранчо Теней»). В разговорах детектив пару раз вспоминает прошлое расследование. Платье для первой леди Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *На ближайшей к Дому моды Мари станции метро можно увидеть рекламу шоколада «Коко Крингл». *Рядом со шкатулкой с додо на столике стоит такая же шкатулка для украшений, как у Эбби Сайдерс («Призрак в гостинице»). *У Жана-Мишеля такой же портфель, как у Брэди Армстронга («Похищение в театре»). *Когда Нэнси переодевается в водолазный костюм в катакомбах, в груде ее одежды видна излюбленная девушкой футболка с лошадью («Тайна ранчо Теней»). Упоминания персонажей *На компьютере можно найти и прочитать письмо для Мари от Эмили Гриффин («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). Она большая поклонница модельера. *В игре «Парад моделей» на компьютере можно увидеть лица Брэди Армстронга («Похищение в театре») и Джейн Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур») (Джейн была большой поклонницей Брэди). *На инструкции по пользованию телефоном есть эмблема компании «Зиппи» («Секрет старинных часов»). *На рынке в сквере продается множество предметов, знакомых игроку по предыдущим частям игры: **садовый гном, как у Салли МакДональд («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»); **рука призрака из дома с приведениями («Заколдованная карусель») (в «Карусели» ему ее как раз не хватает); **игрушечный поезд, самолетик, клюшка для гольфа и чучело попугая Ричарда Топема («Секрет старинных часов»); **Нефритовый ключ к монолиту Пакаля («Тайна алой руки»). Другие расследования *В английской версии игры, когда Нэнси ловит тараканов, она произносит фразу: «Скажи «Прощай!», Грейси!» Ее в английской же версии игры «Проклятье поместья Блэкмур» повторял попугай Лори. *При составлении нарядов для Пруденс Разерфорд можно прочитать описания предметов одежды. Про кожаные сапоги сказано, что они «сшиты вручную на печально известном ранчо Теней» («Тайна ранчо Теней»). Другое *На ближайшей к Дому моды Мари станции метро можно увидеть силуэт Нэнси. Чудовище пещеры Капу Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Устройство GPS в машине Нэнси и аппарат «Формула» изготовлены компанией «Кролмайстер». *За спиной Большого Майка стоит такая же папка, как на столе у Лилиан Вайс («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В палатке Квигли стоит такая же коробка, как в реквизиторской студии ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Устройство для считывания пропусков в центре Хилихили аналогично устройству из игры «Заколдованная карусель». *В оригинале игры наживка для улуа называется «Наживка от Зиппи» («Секрет старинных часов»). Упоминания персонажей *В планшете доктора Крейвена есть упоминания о Маккей Х. (Хитер Маккей, «Платье для первой леди»), Гейзер М. (Меган Гейзер) и Симпсоне Г. (Гомер Симпсон, «Симпсоны»). Белый волк Ледяного ущелья Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В снегу можно наткнуться на обертку «Коко Крингл». *На одной из стен висит такая же голова лося, как в реквизиторской студии ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В прихожей висит такое же пальто, как было у Мэтти Дженсен («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В одном из шкафов стоит такое же синее блюдце, как в игре «Псы-призраки Лунного озера». *На стене в висит нарисованная наживка («Секрет старинных часов»). *На камине стоит статуэтка совы, как у Ричарда Топема («Секрет старинных часов»). *Порыбачив, можно случайно выловить две жестяные банки из-под молотого кофе. Такие же банки встречались на ранчо Теней («Тайна ранчо Теней»). *В гостинице висит голова козла с зелеными глазами («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). *Рюкзак Янни| такой же, как у Квигли Ким, отличается лишь цветом («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *Рядом с рыбацким домиком лежит солнечная батарея, как была установлена в лагере Квигли Ким («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). Упоминания персонажей *В гостинице висит фото Лиззи Эпплгейт («Призрак в гостинице»). Она была очень дружна с охотником Дэном и как-то раз гостила у него. Именно Лиззи дала охотнику ценные советы о том, как оборудовать свой дом и близлежащую местность тайными ходами и замками. *В одной из статей упоминается Поппи Дада («Тайна алой руки»). *Нэнси разговаривает по телефону с Тино Бальдуччи («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). Другие расследования *Находясь в туалете, Нэнси вспоминает фразы и названия из многих прошлых расследований. *Если расчистить каток несколько раз, из пирамидок выстроится аббревиатура «CRY» (аббревиатура следующей игры, «Легенды о хрустальном черепе»). *Могущественный Мистик предсказывает Нэнси в будущем встречу с человеком в черном по имени Бруно («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). Легенда о хрустальном черепе Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В комнате Рене лежит множество шоколадок «Коко Крингл». *В свидетельстве о смерти Бруно упоминается П.Г. Кролмайстер. *В потайной комнате Бруно стоит старинное радио, как в игре «Опасность за каждым углом». *В лавке Гвидо можно заметить символ Марии-Антуанетты («Сокровище королевской башни»). Этот же символ изображен на вывеске магазина. *У Бруно такой же блокнот, как у Декстера Игана («Сокровище королевской башни»). *Рядом со столом Генри стоит такой же глобус, как был в библиотеке замка Уикфорд («Сокровище королевской башни»). *В особняке висит картина, присутствовавшая в «Сокровище королевской башни» и «Заколдованной карусели». *Мотор лодки Рене идентичен мотору лодки из «Псов-призраков Лунного озера». *За основу одного из портретов, висящих в особняке, взято фото Ирины Сенкевич («Туманы острова Лжи»). *На столе в потайной комнате Бруно можно найти: **катушки с нитками из мастерской Эллиота Чена («Заколдованная карусель»); **вечный двигатель («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **щипцы («Тайна ранчо Теней»); *За спиной Рене стоят такие же растения, как были у миссис Дрейк («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»). *На столе Генри стоит такая же клетка, как та, в которой сидел Лори («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»). *Продавец гамбо одет в такую же рубашку и фартук, как были у Сэма Турмонда («Тайна ранчо Теней»). *В комнате Рене сидит кукла Язвительная Надин («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). *Если переодеть Игги в костюм пирата, у него на плече можно увидеть миниатюрную копию чучела попугая, продававшегося на рынке в сквере Вер-Галан («Платье для первой леди»). Такое же чучело было у Ричарда Топема («Секрет старинных часов»). *В лавке Гвидо продаются: **Заводная вставная челюсть Джейн Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **Статуя Эола («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **Игрушка-гавайская танцовщица («[Чудовище пещеры Капу»). Упоминания персонажей *Профессор Хочкисс написала одну из книг (о хрустальных черепах). Со старой знакомой Нэнси может поговорить по телефону («Сокровище королевской башни»). *Второе имя Бруно — Синклер («Тайна алой руки»). *В библиотечном каталоге Б. Кесслер («Белый волк Ледяного ущелья») и П. Разерфорд («Тайна алой руки») указаны как авторы книг. *В похоронной книге можно встретить множество знакомых имен: **Кейси и Кейт («Туманы острова Лжи»); **Декстер («Сокровище королевской башни»); **Бетти (автомат-гадалка, «Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **Диана («Тайна ранчо Теней»); **Ханна (экономка семьи Дрю); **Джастин («Призрак Венеции»); **Карсон (отец Нэнси); **Эзра («Сокровище королевской башни»). Другие расследования *Арка на макете кладбища Бруно играет три мелодии. Две из них использовались как саундтрек к игре «Секреты могут убивать». Еще одна должна была в ней присутствовать и доступна для загрузки на официальном сайте Her Interactive. Призрак Венеции Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В офисе Фанго лежит несколько шоколадок «Коко Крингл». *В шкафу Нэнси сидит ее мишка. *Коробка конфет, которую доставили для Il Dottore, такая же, как подарили Рику Арлену («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В клубе под столом стоит огнетушитель, как в «Призраке в гостинице». *Имя Саманта Квик Симона Мюллер предлагала взять Нэнси как сценический псевдоним («Похищение в театре»). *Музыкальная шкатулка Фанго украшена миниатюрной копией лошадки, созданной Кесслером («Заколдованная карусель»). *В одном из ящиков шкафчика Фанго можно найти миниатюрную версию робота Джошуа Кроули («Секрет старинных часов») и вентилятор («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *Цветы Маргариты привезены из исследовательского центра Хилихили («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *У Джастина практически такой же микроскоп, как у Квигли Ким, но без весов («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *В магазине карнавальных костюмов можно найти маску скелета («Легенда о хрустальном черепе») и маску, похожую на лицо куклы, продававшейся на рынке в сквере Вер-Галан («Платье для первой леди»). *Роясь в мусорном баке, Нэнси находит много знакомых вещей: **ласты из реквизиторской студии ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»); **садового гнома Салли МакДональд («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»); **голову лошадки с карусели («Заколдованная карусель»); **жестяную банку («Секрет старинных часов»); **один снегоступ («Белый волк Ледяного ущелья»). *В книжном ларьке на площади у банкомата продается множество знакомых Нэнси книг, например, книга о культуре майя («Тайна алой руки») и книга о предсказаниях («Призрак в гостинице»). Упоминания персонажей *В записях Хелены говорится о Санни Джуне и Кролмайстере. *В одной из газетных статей упоминается Санни Джун. *Кролмайстер упоминается в одном из электронных писем Фанго. *В честь Кролмайстера назван один из методов записи шахматных ходов. *Если на вопрос Маргариты о бинокле Нэнси ответит, что наблюдает за птицами, в разговоре с Хеленой и Колином женщина упомянет Реда Нотта («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). *Диплом, висящий на стене в офисе Фанго, подписан Луисом Чендлером («Призрак в гостинице»), Тейлором Синклером («Тайна алой руки»), Энди Джейсоном («Туманы острова Лжи») и Тэмми Барнс («Платье для первой леди»). *В разговорах прохожих упоминается Тино Бальдуччи («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье») и Джи-Джи Лоан («Платье для первой леди»). *В журнале EuroWelt упоминается, что Мари «все еще за решеткой» («Платье для первой леди»). Другие расследования *Находясь в ванной комнате, Нэнси вспоминает множество фраз и названий из предыдущих расследований. *В путеводителе по Венеции упоминается Новый Орлеан («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *В офисе Фанго лежат рекламные брошюры, в которых рассказывается о Багамах («Клад семи кораблей»). Привидение замка Маллой Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Отец Кита работал в компании «Кролмайстер». *Решетка на стене в детской такая же, как была в «Секреты могут убивать». *У книги, которую читает Кайлер, такая же обложка, как у дневника Марии-Антуанетты («Сокровище королевской башни»). *Витражи в пабе такие же, как в кафе «Горячий чайник» («Туманы острова Лжи»). *Телескоп, стоящий рядом с Кайлер, такой же, как в «Проклятии поместья Блэкмур». *В детской можно найти игрушки из «Секрета старинных часов»: мишку, кораблик, машинку, самолетик и кукла. Также здесь есть заводная вставная челюсть, как была у Джейн Пенвеллин в «Проклятии поместья Блэкмур». *Корзина для цветов такая же, как та, в которую братья Харди складывали пойманную рыбу («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *На бюро в башне висит эмблема академии Уэйверли («Записки чёрной кошки»). Академию Уэйверли также окончила и Кайлер. Упоминания персонажей *Многие имена в списке гостей принадлежат героям предыдущих расследований: **Роза («Призрак в гостинице»); **Тейлор («Тайна Алой руки»); **Джейн и Линда («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **Ричард («Секрет старинных часов»); **Лори и Джон («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»); **Хитер («Платье для первой леди»); **Генри («Легенды о хрустальном черепе»); **Лаура — мать братьев Харди. *В игре «Зоркий детектив» на одной из картинок изображена Лила Ядав («Записки чёрной кошки»). Другие расследования *В оригинале игры среди предсказаний мадам Изабеллы можно найти очень много цитат из предыдущих расследований Нэнси. *Фото Кита и Кайлер сделано на фоне рынка в Венеции (где Нэнси доводилось продавать цветы), очевидно, во время отдыха в Италии («Призрак Венеции»). Клад семи кораблей Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *У обезьянок можно выиграть шоколадку «Коко Крингл». *В русском переводе игры светящиеся палочки изготовлены компанией «Кролмайстер». В оригинальной игре — «Светящиеся палочки от Зиппи». Батарейка также произведена этой компанией («Секрет старинных часов»). *Детектор ультразвука и GPS-навигатор изготовлены компанией «Кролмайстер». *На рецепшен возле Джесс можно увидеть подставку для кружек с эмблемой Пасео-дель-Мар и вазы с фруктами, как дома у тети Элоизы («Секреты могут убивать»). *На дне у сундука можно найти шлем от скафандра («Опасность за каждым углом»), банку из-под молотого кофе «Дикая роза» («Тайна ранчо Теней») и вентиль («Призрак Венеции»). *В пещерах Нэнси нажимает на нефритовую пластину с изображением Пакаля («Тайна алой руки»). *Под книгой «В поисках флота семи добродетелей» в холле находится книга «Знаки майя» («Тайна алой руки»). *Морские флаги с плаката уже встречались в игре на ноутбуке Нэнси («Туманы острова Лжи»). *В шкафчике у гольф-кара стоит жестяная банка из-под молотого кофе «Дикая роза» («Тайна ранчо Теней») и баночка с наживкой для рыбы («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *Когда Нэнси спрашивает у Джонни, нашел ли он что-нибудь интересное, он показывает один из ключей, которым открывается дверь к сокровищам Дирка Валентайна («Тайна ранчо Теней»). *На Пальмовом пляже появляются ящерицы, меняющие цвет («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). *На террасе висит деревянная табличка «Сауна» («Белый волк Ледяного ущелья»). *В Акульем плавнике с помощью металлоискателя можно найти монетку с клевером («Привидение замка Маллой») и датчик давления («Белый волк Ледяного ущелья»). *На острове Летящей голубки можно встретить игуану, похожую на Игги («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *У обезьян можно выиграть части костюмов, в которые Нэнси переодевала Игги. Например, пиратскую повязку на глаз («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *На полке рядом с Куку газеты из «Платья для первой леди», «Белого волка Ледяного ущелья», «Призрака Венеции». *На пляже можно увидеть обломки ракеты, запущенной Нэнси в конце прошлого расследования («Привидение замка Маллой»). *Под водой в один из камней «вросла» голова сфинкса («Свет! Камера! Загадка»). Упоминания персонажей *Нэнси находит заметки Санни Джуна. *Попугай Куку утверждает, что он родственник Лори («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»). Фотография Лори висит позади него на стене. *Куку упоминает Джастина и Саманту. Возможно, они познакомились именно на острове Страха («Призрак Венеции»). *На скале на пляже вырезано сердце с подписью «Мэтт + Кайлер» — возможно, здесь прошел их медовый месяц («Привидение замка Маллой»). Другие расследования *Когда обезьяны разгромят шкафчик, на земле останутся разбросанными открытки с фотографиями, сделанными в Венеции («Призрак Венеции») и на Гавайях («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *К инструкции по управлению яхтой прицеплено приглашение в центр оздоровления «Редондо» («Опасные связи»). *Собрав все клочки бумаги, плавающие в бутылках, можно составить фрагмент стихотворения Эдгара Аллана По («Записки чёрной кошки»). *В холле лежит книга «Волшебник страны Оз», открывающаяся на страницах о торнадо («По следу торнадо»). Записки чёрной кошки Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *На ноутбуке Корин приклеена наклейка с рекламой шоколада «Коко Крингл», а саму шоколадку можно увидеть в комнате Мэл. *Флешка Корин изготовлена компанией «Кролмайстер». *Система пожаротушения в школе разработана также компанией «Кролмайстер». *Многие книги из библиотеки уже встречались Нэнси в других расследованиях. *В комнате Мэл висят плакаты «Нео» («Похищение в театре») и «Теории страха» («Секрет старинных часов»), в комнате Рейчел Хаббард — «Джесс и Страшила» («Похищение в театре»). *В комнате отдыха висят две картины Поппи Дада. Одна находится рядом с телевизором, другая висит возле столика с аэрохоккеем. На обеих отсутствуют все украшения («Тайна алой руки»). *В комнате Рейчел стоят уже знакомые игрушки (розовый слоник и др.) («Секрет старинных часов») и чашка с рисунком, повторяющим рисунок на пасхальном яйце в игре «Клад семи кораблей». *На бюро Мэл можно заметить розовый отпечаток руки («Тайна алой руки») и куклу Язвительную Надин с розовыми волосами («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). *Голова манекена, на которой закреплены гогглы Мэл, впервые появилась в игре «Призрак Венеции». *Книга Эдгара Аллана По появлялась в лавке Гвидо («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *в ящике с утерянными вещами можно увидеть садовых лепреконов («Привидение замка Маллой») и браслет Бесс («Клад семи кораблей»). *На столике у телевизора лежит DVD-диск из игры «Свет! Камера! Загадка!» и журнал из «Тайны алой руки». Упоминания персонажей *Студентки обсуждают Берту Преселл в буфете («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). *В статье о первом кубке академии можно найти упоминание об Элинор Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»), Донне Минглс и Розмари Айви («Опасные связи»). *В комнате отдыха лежит журнал со статьей об Иде Брукс («Свет! Камера! Загадка!»). *На сайте академии упоминается Жасмин Айви («Опасные связи»). *На двери комнаты Корин и Нэнси висит рисунок Мистера Минглса («Опасные связи»). Другие расследования *В ванной комнате Нэнси вспоминает некоторые свои прошлые дела («Призрак Венеции», «Легенда о хрустальном черепе», «Привидение замка Маллой», «Клад семи кораблей»). *На карте США не хватает штата Оклахома — именно там будет вести следующее расследование Нэнси («По следу торнадо»). *В оригинальной версии игры пароль от компьютера в библиотеке — «WAC35NE136». «WAC» — аббревиатура самих «Записок», а оставшаяся часть строки — координаты широты и долготы японского региона Кансай («Тень у воды»). Другое *На доске объявлений в комнате отдыха висит небольшой плакат с силуэтом Нэнси, а также рекламный плакат «Дневников вампира» (до этого отсылок к игре не было около десяти лет. Очевидно, упоминание было добавлено в связи с выходом сериала). *Пока Нэнси готовит еду в буфете, она слышит разговоры других студенток. Помимо прочего, они обсуждают цвет формы — он вишневый, а не бирюзовый. Цвета форума Her Interactive как раз сменились в то время с классического бирюзового на вишневый, что вызвало негодование у части фанатов. По следу торнадо Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *«Уикфорд» (производитель «Коко Крингл») запустил целую линейку различных сладостей. Все они продаются в магазинчике Па. *По радио идет реклама салатной пушки и универсальной отмычки от «Кролмайстера». В рекламе отмычки слышен голос Нэнси. *У Скотта такой же календарь, как был у Лилиан Вайс («Опасность за каждым углом»). *Небольшая картина, висящая рядом с телевизором. встречалась в игре «Призрак в гостиннице». *Тарелки, стоящие за спиной у Дебби, продавались в магазинчике Эмили Гриффин («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»), а фотография на стене встречалась в «Заколдованной карусели». Из этой же игры нам знакомы кассета и бутылка с водой, которые можно увидеть на столе Скотта, и пирамидки, стоящий в этой же комнате. *Флюгер-петушок, украшающий крышу магазинчика Ма и Па, встречался в расследовании «Псы-призраки Лунного озера». *Фотографии из мини-музея магазина Ма и Па встречались в магазине Мэри Янгсон («Тайна ранчо Теней»). *Люстра-вентилятор в гостиной и желтая каска с зеленым сундуком в комнате Скотта встречались в игре «Чудовище пещеры Капу». *Растения для изучения предоставлены центром Хилихили («Чудовище пещеры Капу»). *Одна из машин на парковке (светло-малиновая) выглядит так же, как машина Олли Рэндалла («Белый волк Ледяного ущелья»). *Картина, висящая на стене над лестницей, встречалась в расследовании «Белый волк Ледяного ущелья». *Статуэтка-рыба, стоящая на одной из полок шкафа, стояла в пасхальной комнате в игре «Белый волк Ледяного ущелья». *Голова манекена впервые появилась в игре «Призрак Венеции». *По радио иногда играет музыка из предыдущих частей игры: мелодия из паба «Крик банши» («Привидение замка Маллой»), мелодия из игры «Записки чёрной кошки» и мелодия, которую играла на виолончели Мэл Корбалис оттуда же. *Пучок трав, висящий на стене, такой же, как был в хижине на болоте («Привидение замка Маллой»). *В магазине Ма и Па продается такой же сок, как подавался в буфете Уэйверли («Записки чёрной кошки»). Упоминания персонажей *Нэнси ведет расследование по просьбе П.Г. Кролмайстера и может поговорить с ним по телефону. *Над диваном висит фото Лиззи Эпплгейт («Призрак в гостинице»). *В одном из диалогов Нэнси и Фрости упоминается Глория Дюран («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»). Другие расследования *По радио идет реклама юридической компании «Акула», которая предлагает свои услуги в случае, если «вы пострадали при аварии на карусели или споткнулись в темной комнате». Возможно, это отсылки к расследованиям «Заколдованная карусель» и «Платье для первой леди». *На столе в гостиной лежит книга о чудовище Франкенштейна, а по радио упоминается Мэри Шелли (автор книги «Франкенштейн»). Кроме того, на радио звонит мужчина по имени Карл. Фрости же хочет немецкий автомобиль («Проклятие старого замка»). *До того, как Нэнси попробует починить телевизор, по нему можно увидеть отрывки «Хроники Уэйверли» (сериал, на создание которого вдохновили прошлогодние события в академии) («Записки чёрной кошки»), кадры с телестудией ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»), отрывки шоу «А вы детектив?», в котором показываются коридоры поместья Блэкмур («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»), и рекламу Модного дома мадам Маккей («Платье для первой леди»). Секреты могут убивать. Возвращение Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Над лестницей в старой версии игры висит табличка. В данной версии на ее месте остались лишь болты («Секреты могут убивать»). *На доске объявлений справа от шкафчика Джека висит желтая лента ограждения с места преступления («Секреты могут убивать»). *В книге, стоящей на полке в шкафу слева от телевизора, упоминается песня «Сокровище бандита» («Призрак в гостинице»). *На одном из автоматов в кафе можно сыграть в «Сбей моллюска» («Заколдованная карусель»). *На одной из досок объявлений висит плакат «Джесс и Страшила» («Похищение в театре»). *На стойке с журналами есть несколько изданий о майя («Тайна алой руки»). *На музыкальном автомате можно проиграть мелодии, звучавшие в клубе в Венеции («Призрак Венеции») и в пабе «Крик банши» («Привидение замка Маллой»). *Чертежи, которые Джек мельком показывает в видео, совпадают с чертежами Брендана Маллоя («Привидение замка Маллой»). *Джейк говорит в видео, что хочет отправиться отдыхать на остров Страха («Клад семи кораблей»). *На доске объявлений справа от входа в библиотеку висит афиша фильма «Фараон» («Свет! Камера! Загадка!»). На афише также указано название компании Her Interactive и имя Меган Гейзер. *В библиотечном каталоге упоминается множество уже встречавшихся книг и книг, которые являются отсылками к предыдущим расследованиям. Вот только часть из них: Упоминания персонажей *В книге из дома тети Элоизы упоминается Брэди Армстронг («Опасность за каждым углом»). *В кафе на стене висит фото Линды Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»). *В библиотечном каталоге как авторы книг указаны следующие персонажи: Другие расследования *В одной из книг тети Элоизы рассказывается история о призраках, что, вероятно, является отсылкой к расследованию «Тень у воды». *В книге, стоящей на полке в шкафу слева от телевизора, говорится об отравлении «сандвичем с медузой» («Туманы острова Лжи»), о журнале «Glam Glam» («Платье для первой леди»), о номере «Пиш-Пиш» («Белый волк Ледяного ущелья») и об укусе паука («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *В этой же книге встречаются имена персонажей, с которыми Нэнси познакомится спустя два расследования: Карл, Аня, Лукас, Рената. Нэд также представляется немецким именем, когда в шутку пытается быть под прикрытием, как Нэнси. В библиотеке можно найти книгу, название которой переводится с немецкого как «Кто следующий?» («Проклятие старого замка»). *Когда Нэнси находит два пасхальных яйца, в ее дневнике появляется запись: «Не могу дождаться, когда вернусь домой и помогу своим друзьям с... ОШИБКА...». Речь, скорее всего, идет о конкурсе «Горячие улики» («Сгоревшее алиби»). Другое *На столе в библиотеке лежит диск «Дневники вампира», а на одной из досок объявлений — рекламный плакат «Дневников лагеря», стиль которого совпадает со стилем рекламы «Дневников вампира». *В учительской висит плакат, повторяющий обложку одной из книг о Нэнси — «Шепчущая статуя». *В сундуке тети Элоизы лежит множество книг с желтыми обложками — это классический внешний вид книг о Нэнси. *Некоторые обои в телефоне Нэнси и рисунок со шкатулки из дома тети Элоизы — это сцены из книг о юном детективе. *Игра была выпущена к восьмидесятилетию Вселенной Нэнси Дрю, поэтому в игре часто встречается число «80». Например, оно написано на футболке Халка и на футболках спортсменов на фотографии, висящий у входа в спортзал. Тень у воды Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *У Нэнси в чемодане лежит шоколад «Коко Крингл» и конфеты «Шарики Му-му», которые также можно выиграть в автоматах («По следу торнадо»). *Рекламу шоколада «Коко Крингл» можно увидеть на одной из станций метро. *Охранные системы рёкана и система учета комнат разработаны компанией «Кролмайстер». *Когда Нэнси выходит из зала игровых автоматов, можно увидеть фото панды, которое также встречалось на обложке одного из журналов в («Секреты могут убивать») и («Секреты могут убивать. Возвращение»). *В квартире Юми можно найти листовку «Мадам Пуччини». Такой плакат висит в комнате у Джейн Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»). *У Юми такой же плюшевый мишка, как был у Кайлер Мэллори («Привидение замка Маллой»). *В одной из корзин в бане можно найти призы, которые Нэнси выигрывала у обезьян на острове Страха («Клад семи кораблей»). *На одной из станций висит такой же плакат с жуком, как был в комнате Мэл Корбалис («Записки чёрной кошки»). *Справа от Юми висит реклама такой же флешки, как была у Корин Майерз («КролФлеш») («Записки чёрной кошки»). *На некоторых обоях на телефоне Нэнси изображаны сцены из классических книг серии. Эти же рисунки украшали пасхальное яйцо в игре «Секреты могут убивать. Возвращение». *Некоторые призы из автоматов связаны с предыдущими делами Нэнси: **брелок с миниатюрной копией коробки конфет, которую злоумышленник присылал Рику Арлену («Опасность за каждым углом»); **статуэтка из Венеции («Призрак Венеции»); **брелок с зеленым глазом («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»); **диск с разноцветными секторами («Клад семи кораблей»). Упоминания персонажей *Многие имена постояльцев рёкана связаны с предыдущими и предстоящими делами Нэнси: **Джун; **Танака («Секреты могут убивать»); **Санчес («Секреты могут убивать»); **Томпсон («Похищение в театре»); **Нгуэн («Похищение в театре»); **Чен («Заколдованная карусель»); **Грей («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»); **Берг («Призрак Венеции»); **Шнайдер, Мюллер и Херманн — это немецкие фамилии («Проклятие старого замка»); **Карлтон («Сгоревшее алиби»); **Шаннон («Сгоревшее алиби»); **Макгиннис («Сгоревшее алиби»). Другие расследования *У Мивако есть рекламные буклеты туров на остров Страха («Клад семи кораблей»), в Германию («Проклятие старого замка») и в Грецию («Лабиринт обмана»). *Последний съехавший из рёкана гость — австралиец. Также на фотокабине изображены коалы — своеобразные символы Австралии и Новой Зеландии («Расколотый медальон»). Другое *Любопытное совпадение (или нет?): Херманн — фамилия мужа Калины Херманн (Джойс), более известной как Little Jackalope. Проклятие старого замка Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Шкатулка из сумки Ренаты изготовлена компанией «Кролмайстер». *Кассовый аппарат Ани такой же, как тот, что стоял в гостинице «Золотая гардения» («Призрак в гостинице»). *На автомате по продаже еды стоит кукла, уже встречавшаяся в игре «Секрет старинных часов». *На рабочем столе Карла, на полке у одного из его книжных шкафов и на столе с телефоном в комнате Нэнси можно увидеть одну и ту же книгу: сборник рассказов Эдгара Аллана По («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»). *В сумке Ренаты лежат такие же чипсы, как подавались в буфете Рамзи Холла («Записки чёрной кошки»). *Портрет Эльзы, дочери фрайхерра, идентичен портрету, висящему в библиотеке Пасео-дель-Мар («Секреты могут убивать. Возвращение»). *На тесте Гретель по теме «Ноты» проставлены такие же печати (со звездочкой, галочкой и крестиком), как Нэнси ставила на работах своих учеников в Японии («Тень у воды»). *Среди товаров сувенирной лавки можно найти множество знакомых предметов, а также вещей, которые являются отсылкам к будущим расследованиям: **шоколад «Коко Крингл»; **такую же картину, как стояла позади шкатулки Эбби Сайдерс («Призрак в гостинице»); **книгу о лошадях («Тайна ранчо Теней»); **книгу Джейн Пенвеллин («Монстры. Что и как») («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **такую же картину, как была изображена на двери комнаты Джейн Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **картину с черепахой в резной раме и фреску с лицом, как те, что висели в комнате Нэнси в поместье Блэкмур («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур») (в русской версии игры недоступны для приобретения); **яблоки и апельсины из буфета Рамзи Холла («Записки чёрной кошки»); **среди продающихся книг можно заметить «Внутри KV-62» («Усыпальница пропавшей королевы») и «Проект Уорден Клифф» («Смертельное устройство»). *в колодце можно выловить несколько знакомых предметов: **фигурку-гавайскую танцовщицу («Чудовище пещеры Капу»); **цветы, которые Нэнси окуривала дымом от ос («Призрак Венеции»); **несколько кукол и монетку с изображением трехлистного клевера («Привидение замка Маллой»); **ракушку («Клад семи кораблей»); **звездочку с жуком («Записки чёрной кошки»); **па-центы («По следу торнадо»). Упоминания персонажей *В документах Карла можно найти резюме Санни Джуна. *Нэнси может позвонить Кролмайстеру, Алану Пейну («Привидение замка Маллой»), Мэган Варгас («Записки чёрной кошки») и Саванне Вудем («Тень у воды»). Однако никто из них не подойдет к телефону — мы услышим только автоответчики. Другие расследования *Если подойти вплотную к автомату по продаже еды, можно увидеть две открытки, лежащие ниже других на стойке. На одной изображено Мексиканское консульство, а на второй — Белиз («Тайна алой руки»). *На фотографиях, висящих за витриной со стеклянными фигурками, изображены места из игры «Туманы острова Лжи». *Виды за окном Нэнси напоминают небо, на фоне которого мы видели кельтские камни («Привидение замка Маллой»). *На картинах в холле можно увидеть кадры из тизера игры «Проклятие старого замка», знакомы места из игр «По следу торнадо» и «Тень у воды». *Персонажи игры «Рейд» изображены на фонах из игр: «Белый волк Ледяного ущелья», «Призрак Венеции», «Привидение замка Маллой», «Клад семи кораблей», «Записки чёрной кошки», «По следу торнадо». *В резюме Санни Джуна упоминаются многие места, где Нэнси доводилось вести расследования: **компания «Кролмайстер Индастриз»; **музей Бич Хилл, г. Вашингтон, США («Тайна алой руки»); **Дом моды Мари, г. Париж, Франция («Платье для первой леди»); **компания «Маскери ди ровати», г. Венеция, Италия («Призрак Венеции»); **центр изучения приматов острова Страха («Клад семи кораблей»); **университет Кингстон (г. Нью-Йорк); г. Мемфис, Египет («Усыпальница пропавшей королевы»); **компания «Наука будущего сегодня», г. Колорадо Спрингс, США («Смертельное устройство»); **компания «Паранормальные туры», г. Сейлем, США («Полночь в Сейлеме»). Сгоревшее алиби Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *В кафе «Рожок» продаются сладости от компаний «Коко Крингл» и «Уикфорд». Реклама шоколада «Коко Крингл» висит у кафе. Также этот шоколад можно найти у Нэнси в тумбочке. *Термостат в мэрии и проигрыватель в полицейском управлении изготовлены компанией «Кролмайстер». *В ящиках стола Нэнси можно найти: **эмблему команды школы Пасео-дель-Мар с ламантином («Секреты могут убивать»); **рекламную брошюру замка Уикфорд («Сокровище королевской башни»); **заводную вставную челюсть Джейн Пенвеллин («Проклятье поместья Блэкмур»); **вывеску из Коппер Гордж («Последний поезд в Лунное ущелье»); **брелки из игровых автоматов («Тень у воды»). *В шкафах Нэнси лежат вещи, стоявшие на ее столе в начале предыдущих расследований. Помимо того там можно найти и новые знакомые предметы: розовую лошадку («Секрет старинных часов»), баночку с порошком, вызывающим чиханье («Легенда о хрустальном черепе») и бутылку «Mouton Fouette» 1968 года («Платье для первой леди»). *В комнате Нэнси висит плакат, висевший в реквизиторской студии ВТВ («Опасность за каждым углом»). *На здании полиции слева и на здании антикварного магазина такой же знак радиации, как был на ящиках в подвале в игре «Белый волк Ледяного ущелья». *В полицейском управлении стоит такой же телефон-факс, как был в офисе Антонио Фанго («Призрак Венеции»). *В антикварном магазине можно найти: **шлем скафандра («опасность за каждым углом»); **сундук, стол с ящиками, лампы, разнообразные сосуды, проигрыватель, баян и книги из лавки Гвидо («Легенда о хрустальном черепе»); **реактивный ранец («Привидение замка Маллой»). *Ханна присылает Нэнси такие же угощения, как подавались в буфете Рамзи Холла («Записки чёрной кошки»), и сладости от компании Уикфорд («По следу торнадо»). *В магазине Алексея стоит такое же кресло, как было у Ренаты Столлер («Проклятие старого замка»). Упоминания персонажей *В ящике стола Нэнси лежат фото Рика Арлена («Опасность за каждым углом»), Роуз Грин («Призрак в гостинице») и Майи Уэн («Похищение в театре»). Другие расследования *В ящике стола Нэнси лежит фото дома Салли МакДональд («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»). *На сундуке в магазине антиквариата прикреплено фото поля («По следу торнадо») и Египетских пирамид и Сфинкса («Усыпальница пропавшей королевы»). *В оригинале игры магазин антиквариата Алексея называется «Wardenclyffe», «Ворденклиф» — отсылка к башне Ворденклиф, башне Теслы. В самом магазине можно найти миниатюрный трансформатор Тесла. Также одно из имен игроков в «Цифроманию» — Никола («Смертельное устройство»). Другое На игровом автомате «Замена букв» написано название компании-производителя — «Дрю-медиа». Усыпальница пропавшей королевы Повторяющиеся предметы и названия *Светодиодный замок одного из сундуков изготовлен компанией «Кролмайстер». *В сундуке Нэнси лежит шоколад «Коко Крингл». *В сундуке Джона Бойла лежит письмо от Франклина Роуза («Тайна алой руки»), небольшой пакетик с сахаром (он также лежит у стола для сенета) и зубная паста из магазинчика «Ма и Па» («По следу торнадо»). *На полках шкафов в палатке можно найти коробку с шоколадом «Коко Крингл» и со сладостями от «Уикфорд», банку «Горчицы Нэда» «Секреты могут убивать»), переносной мини-холодильник («Псы-призраки Лунного озера»), банку с краской из подвала Рамзи Холла («Записки чёрной кошки»), зубную пасту из магазинчика «Ма и Па» и сумку Скотта Варнелла («По следу торнадо»), жестяную банку, которую Нэнси находит на пляже острова Страха («Клад семи кораблей»). *На столе в одной из палаток лежит такая же тетрадь, как встречалась Нэнси в лаборатории Брендана Маллоя («Привидение замка Маллой»). Упоминания персонажей *Нэнси находит книгу Беатрис Хочкисс и может позвонить профессору. Другие расследования *Ближе к концу игры Бесс говорит, что всегда считала, что склонность Нэнси к детективным расследованиям передалась ей от ее мамы. Девушка действительно оказалась права, а ее слова послужили отсылкой к «Молчанию шпиона». The Deadly Device *There are Wickford snacks in Niko's office, including the new ones from Scoop in Alibi in Ashes. *Jack in the Bowl (from the lounge) is also in Ma and Pa's General Store in Trail of the Twister. *The dragon panel from The Haunting of Castle Malloy is in the area with Mason's and Ellie's cubicles. *The pillows in the bedroom have Koko Kringle designs on them. *The game Monster from The Captive Curse can also be seen in the lounge, behind the brown chair. *Mason's mousepad is based on Sonny Joon's field research notes from Dread Isle (this makes sense, considering he also worked at Technology of Tomorrow Today). *Ellie has a Koffee Kandee bag. *Many of the books on the shelf are from past games: **The Crystal Skulls: Fact Or Fiction, written by Professor Hotchkiss, is from Legend of the Crystal Skull. **Short Stories For Tired Eyes was written by the same game's Bruno Bolet. **Zoopraxiscope: Animals in Motion is from The Haunting of Castle Malloy. *Aggregation was first seen in Secrets Can Kill: Remastered, although you couldn't play it then. *Gray's coat is the same as Joanna Riggs' from Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Professor Hotchkiss's from Treasure in the Royal Tower and Abby Sideris' from Message in a Haunted Mansion. *Izzy Romero from Warnings at Waverly Academy and Kasumi Shimizu from Shadow at the Water's Edge had the same bunny that Niko has in his secret office.﻿ Ghost of Thornton Hall *The device Savannah sends Nancy is from Jovic Tech, possibly referring to Niko Jovic from The Deadly Device. *Jessalyn has a Koko Kringle bar in her backpack. *The portrait of Sarah Thornton in the parlor seems to be the only portrait not painted specifically for this game. It was previously seen in Treasure in the Royal Tower. *Penelope Penvellyn's portrait is in Charlotte's room. The Silent Spy *The Edgar Allan Poe book from Warnings at Waverly Academy is in Nancy and Bridget's hotel rooms. *Alec's bag has the yellow version of the symbol of a beetle on Mel Corbalis's poster in Warnings at Waverly Academy, and there is a Moon Chunk also inside the bag, the beetle is also found on his laser pointer. *Moira's tea set and the one Nancy buys for her have the same design as Rose Green's from Message in a Haunted Mansion. * On the flyer for the Glaucus Lodge, it quotes both Mattie Jensen and Brady Armstrong. The Shattered Medallion *Monster and Raid! from The Captive Curse are available to play in Puzzle Palace. *Sonny keeps mementos from his previous jobs in his trunk, like a replica of the West monolith key, a Minette's House of Design placard, a Carnevale mask poster and a Dread Isle Primate Research Center sign. *Some of Sonny's designs from his Field Research Notes in Ransom of the Seven Ships are on the carving in the waterfall cave, implying he may have based his drawings off of Jin's. Labyrinth of Lies * The Authentication Database on Melina's computer is run by Jovic Tech, as are the spectroscope, the Wireless Lift transmitter, and the code jewel box in the crown display. * The Hardy Boys in-flight movie while flying was about the Salem Witch Trials which is a hint toward Midnight in Salem. Sea of Darkness * There is a selection of Koko Kringle products in the Cultural Center Gift Shop. * The Spider Orchid from The Shattered Medallion can be found in the Captain's Quarters. * Magnus has a mini stove in the Captain's Quarter's that looks a lot like the one in the lounge in The Deadly Device. * Mel Corbalis is in the Ancestors' Festival line-up at the Missti Skip. * Dagny's phone background is of The Big Island of Hawaii on a beach from The Creature of Kapu Cave. * (Bonus Edition) One of Sonny Joon's comics can be found in the Missti Skip. * The interior of the Hathorne House in the Midnight in Salem teaser is the Lilac Inn from Secret of the Old Clock. Lights, Camera, Curses! *There is a Koko Kringle wrapper on the ground behind the house. *Charleena Purcell (from The Secret of Shadow Ranch and Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon) has a new book in this game. * Z. B. Collingwood mentioned a book by "Poe" or Edger Allan Poe (Warnings at Waverly Academy) in one of his mysterious letters. Resorting to Danger! *Simone Mueller is mentioned as Jasmine Ivy's agent. Treasure on the Tracks *The Haunting of Castle Malloy and Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon have apparently been made into movies, both of which Frank and Joe can watch on their plane. *Penelope Penvellyn's portrait is in the museum in France, Edward Penvellyn's portrait is on the train, and Alan Penvellyn's portrait is in the museum in Saint Petersburg (from Curse of Blackmoor Manor). A scene from The Creature of Kapu Cave is also a painting in the gallery car on the train. *Alexey also painted a picture of the hut near Castle Malloy over one of the Romanov paintings. *There is a garden gnome in a trash can in Prague, like in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *In a trash can in St. Petersburg, there is a pizza box from Mama Mia Pizzaria, the pizza seen in The Final Scene and Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *Also, near every trash can there is a black cat, promoting Warnings at Waverly Academy.